Niebezpieczna prędkość
Przygoda Totalnej Porażki ''' '''ODCINEK 11 Chris wraz z Kunegundą stoi gdzieś niedaleko Big Benu. Chris: '''Witamy w kolejnym odcinku Przygody Totalnej Porażki! Po ostatnich wydarzeniach przenieśliśmy się właśnie tu. Do pozostawionego samemu sobie lasu niedaleko Londynu. '''Kunegunda: Hihi. ^^ Chris: Nie przerywaj mi! Kunegunda: Przepraszam? Chris: No więc... Kunegunda: Ostatnio było dzikie zadanie, którego do końca nie zrozumiałam. ^^ Chris: Kunegunda! Kunegunda: Nie przerywaj! Zadanie to, dzięki współpracy wygrali Rozbitkowie. Austin i Junior naprawdę się polubili! Chris: Grr! Nie mamy czasu! Kunegunda: Okej, okej.. Na ceremonii z piankami, bo z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn zaginęły gdzieś moje kokosy... Chris: Kunegunda! Kunegunda: Odpadł Darryl'ek, bo... Tak zdecydowała Pearl. Czy nie uważasz, Chris, że Pearl i Ricardo będą wspaniałą parą? Chris: Nie! Kunegunda: Myślę, że tak! <3 W dzisiejszym odcinku nie będzie już drużyn i każdy będzie musiał liczyć już tylko na siebie. A więc oglądajcie... Chris: '''Przygodę Totalnej Porażki! Ha! '''Kunegunda: Chrisiu, ty mój mały buntowniku. <3 Przytul. :3 Muzyka: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cSnkWzZ7ZAA&feature=g-vrec ' Pole namiotowe W namiocie Pearl i Lucy Po ostatnich wydarzeniach Pearl i Ricardo zbliżyli się do siebie. Całą noc spędzili razem, co tylko jeszcze bardziej zirytowało Lucy. '''Lucy: '' Jak ona mogła mi coś takiego zrobić? '''Pearl: '' Taktyka dobra rzecz. Widać, jak ta mała leci na Ricardo. Muszę jej to jak najszybciej wybić z głowy. '''Ricardo: '' Cieszę się, że Pearl zdecydowała się na mnie. Ale denerwuje mnie to, jak traktuje resztę uczestników. '''Pearl:' Ty mój Adonisie. :* Ricardo: Moje słoneczko. :* Lucy: Moje śniadanie. :< Lucy wybiegła z namiotu. Przy ognisku siedzieli już wszyscy za wyjątkiem Kunegundy i co oczywiste Pearl oraz Ricardo. Misty: Co jest, Lucy? Lucy: Nie ważne. Usiadła pomiędzy Misty i JoJo. JoJo od razu ją przytuliła. JoJo: Spokojnie, jeszcze odrosną. ^^ Lucy: Co? JoJo: Włosy. ^^ Lucy: WŁOSY?! Złapała sie za swoje końcówki. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Misty: JoJo? Jej włosy są na miejscu. JoJo: Nie o te włosy mi chodziło. b) Facepalm. Z namiotu wyszli Pearl i Ricardo. Pearl: O, Lucy! Szkoda, że tak szybko nas opuściłaś. Myślę, że Ricardo nie miałby nic przeciwko trójkącikowi. ^^ Ja zresztą też nie. Lucy: Grrr! Misty: Jasne, szkoda tylko, że to ty zawsze jesteś zbędna w tym trójkąciku. Pearl: Nie kiedy ty w nim jesteś. :P Misty: Grrr! Junior: Eee, ludzie! Śniadanie gotowe! ^^ Wszyscy usiedli przy ognisku i zaczęli jeść zupę przygotowaną przez Junior'a. Tak jak można było przypuścić, nie nadawała się do jedzenia. Lucy: Fuuuj! Lucy zrzuciła swoją miskę, która wylądowała na głowie Pearl. Brązowa breja wyglądała jak... Sami wiecie jak. :P Ta oczywiście wpadła w furię. Pearl: Moje włosy! JUŻ NIE ŻYJESZ! Misty zaczęła się śmiać. Lucy: Ojej, przepraszam. Złowieszczy uśmieszek. '' '''Misty:' To twarzy ci w kupce! :D Pearl: Grrr! Rzuciła się na Misty. W tym czasie pojawił się Chris wraz z Chefem, który niósł ze sobą dwa ogromne worki. Chris: Pearl? Co ty masz na głowie? Pearl: Gówno! Wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem. Chris: To jak już skończysz, to wróć do nas. Pearl: Spadaj! Misty odepchnęła ją i wstała z ziemi. Pobiegła do namiotu. Po chwili wróciła z tą samą fryzurą, co zawsze. Junior: Wow. Austin: Phi, pobiła mój rekord. :P Misty też już się ogarnęła. Misty: Po co ci te worki, Chris? Chris: Zaraz wszystkiego sie dowiecie! Chefie? Chef zrzucił worki na ziemię. Wyciągnął nóż i rozciął jeden z worków. Ku zdziwieniu zawodników, z worka wyłoniła się Kimmy. Pearl: Czy to jest to, o czym myślę? Chris: Tak! Kimmy powraca do gry! Westchnienie. Pearl: '' Świetnie. Więcej idiotek do eliminacji. Bosko. *_* ''Chef rozciął więzy Kimmy i rozerwał plaster. Kimmy: Zabiję cię, McLean! Chris: Pamiętaj, jesteś tu tylko dla oglądalności. :P Kimmy: A mogę coś rozwalić? :D Chris: Nie. :P Kimmy: Eeeej. :< JoJo: 'To w takim razie, co kryje drugi worek? ^^ ''Chef postąpił tak, jak z pierwszym workiem. Tym razem w worku krył sie chłopak. Chef rozciął mu więzy i zerwał plaster. '''Chłopak: Siema, ziomki! ^^ Pearl: Co to? Lucy: Ojej, to Brendon. <3 Chris: '''Taaa, to Brendon. '''Misty: Kto to? Lucy: Nie wiecie? Występował w Wiejskiej Legendzie! Brendon: Ej, ziom! Mówiłeś, że będzie tu Emma. Chris: '''No... Bo będzie. '''Kimmy: Tu jestem, skarbie! <3 Brendon: Emma? Wow, laska. wyglądasz zaje******! Lucy: Ale przecież to... Kimmy: Ciiii! Brendon podszedł do Kimmy. Brendon: '''Pięknie wyglądasz, cukiereczku. :* '''Kimmy: Dziękuję. <3 Chris: Podobają wam się nowi koledzy? Austin: Niezbyt. Chris: Cieszę się. Teraz parę spraw organizacyjnych. Jak pewnie dobrze wiecie, od dzisiaj rozwiązujemy drużyny. Każdy działa na własną rękę. Wszyscy: Super! Chris: Żeby nie było wam smutno, mamy dla was logo.. Jeszcze go nie widziałem, ale nasi graficy na pewno sie postarali! Kunegunda? Kunegunda: Kunegunda przyzna, że jest słitaśne. <3 Pokazuje uczestnikom logo. 150px Chris: CO TO JEST?! Kunegunda: Fajne, nie? :D Wszyscy mina a'la "WTF?". Kunegunda: Musiałam to trochę przerobić. <3 Chris: Nie ważne, to wy będziecie mieli to na waszych koszulkach. b) Wszyscy: '''Ej! '''Chris: Żartowałem. :P Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. Chris: Wszystko jasne? Wszyscy: Taa.. Chris: To pora na wyzwanie! Chodźcie! No i poszli. xD Pokój Zwierzeń Pearl: Robi się ciekawie. Z każdym kolejnym odcinkiem czuję się pewniej. To dobrze. Ricardo: Mam Pearl. Niczego innego nie potrzebuję. Misty: Co knuje Pearl? Muszę się dowiedzieć, inaczej będzie nieciekawie... Lucy: Jestem taka samotna. :< JoJo: Ostatnio było masło... To teraz placki. <3 Kimmy: Muszę odzyskać Ricardo! Nie wiem jak, nie wiem gdzie, ale... Muszę coś rozwalić. :D Brendon: Nie żeby co, ale ta nowa Emma to chodzący seksapil. *_* Austin: Ten cały Brendon jest przystojniejszy ode mnie. :< Junior: Jeeee, mamy nowego ziomala! Tor samochodowy Chris: Pewnie zastanawiacie sie, co będziecie robić. JoJo: Odpoczywać? ^^ Chris: Nieee? Widzicie te samochody za mną? Ricardo: Trudno ich nie zauważyć... Chris: No więc. Nadszedł ten czas... Pora na wielkie ściganie! Brendon: Bomba! Lucy: Jezu, gdzie? Facepalm. Chris: '''Każdy z was dostanie po jednym takim samochodziku. Waszym zadaniem jest... wygrać wyścig. Macie bodajże do pokonania... 7 okrążeń. Na więcej nie starczyło nam dolarów. '''Misty: To wszystko? Chris: Tak. Misty: Serio? Twoja zadania robią się coraz bardziej bezpieczne. O_O Chris: '''Taak? Skoro tak sądzisz, to w takim razie w następnym... Być może ktoś zginie! '''Misty: Dobrze wiesz, że nie możesz na to pozwolić? Chris: No to zobaczymy. :P Lucy: Misty, błagam. On mówi poważnie? Misty: Taaa, Lucy. Uwierz Chris'owi to daleko zajdziesz... Chris: Ja wszystko słyszę! (<3) Jakieś pytania? To do roboty! Samochody są podpisane, więc nie powinniście mieć żadnych problemów. Rzucił każdemu kluczyki. Chris: I pamiętajcie! Każde jednorazowe wypadnięcie z toru, zdublowanie bądź rozwalony samochód eliminuje was z wyścigu! Zawodnicy przytaknęli i pobiegli po samochody. JoJo: Ojeeej! Mój jest rushowy. <3 Austin: Co to za złom? Chris: Cóż, nie stać nas na lepsze, a te ze złomowiska były całkowicie za darmo! JoJo wsiadła do samochodu. JoJo: Czas na show! Nacisnęła pedał gazu i... uderzyła w hydrant. Samochód nie nadawał się do jazdy. xD JoJo: Juhu! Woda! <3 Chris: W ten sposób JoJo wypada z wyścigu! Kto wygra wyścig? Oglądajcie.... Kunegunda: Oglądajcie Przygodę Totalnej Porażki. <3 Reklama 16 uczestników... 4 trenerów... Miliony piosenek... Tłumy fanów skandujących imiona swoich faworytów... Darcie mordy i momenty zapierające dech w piersiach... I tylko jeden głos... Który ma szanse na odniesienie sukcesu! Lektor: The Voice! Tylko w Nick Planet! Wyścig Start Kunegunda w stroju cheerleaderki odmierza czas do rozpoczęcia wyścigu. Chris: 'Witamy po przerwie! Wyścig zaraz sie rozpocznie! 8 zawodników! Kto zwycięży! Lecimy na żywo? ''Kamerzysta przytaknął. '''Chris: Super! Rozpoczynamy! Kunegunda: 3.. 2... 1... START! Ruszyli. Na czoło stawki wysunęła się Misty, a reszta walczyła o jak najlepsze pozycje. Misty: Nie macie ze mną szans, pajace! Kunegunda: To może, Chris... Chris: Nawet o tym nie myśl! Odszedł. 1 okrążenie Na prowadzeniu nadal była Misty. Tymczasem ciekawą walkę o drugie miejsce toczyli Ricardo z Brendonem. Brendon: Ziomek! Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy! Zepchnął Ricardo na lewą część toru, co szybko wykorzystały Pearl oraz Kimmy. Kimmy: Dzięki, chłopaki! Pora coś rozwalić! ^^ Wyprzedziła Pearl i zaczęła ścigać Misty. Natomiast samochód Austin'a zaczął bardzo szybko zwalniać. Po 1 okrążeniu: 1. Misty 2. Kimmy 3. Pearl 4. Brendon 5. Ricardo 6. Junior 7. Lucy 8. Austin 2 okrążenie Austin zjechał z toru i tym samym zakończył swój wyścig. Kimmy wyprzedziła Misty, a Brendon wyprzedził Pearl. Lucy miała problem z prowadzeniem samochodu. Lucy: To chyba nie był dobry pomysł... Junior miał nad nią ogromną przewagę, a Kimmy była już tuż za nią. Po 2 okrążeniach: 1. Kimmy 2. Misty 3. Brendon 4. Pearl 5. Ricardo 6. Junior 7. Lucy 3 okrążenie Lucy została zdublowana i zjechała z toru na żwirową nawierzchnię. Tymczasem Pearl malowała paznokcie i wpadła w poślizg. Pearl: Ratunku! Ricardo: Uważaj, kochana! Ricardo cudem uniknął kontaktu z samochodem Pearl, który wyleciał z toru. Sytuację wykorzystał Junior, który przesunął się na 4 pozycję. Po 3 okrążeniach: 1. Kimmy 2. Misty 3. Brendon 4. Junior 5. Ricardo 4 okrążenie Ricardo po stracie pozycji szybko ją odzyskał. Zdezorientowany Junior przebił swój bak i tym samym zakończył udział w wyścigu. Kimmy walczyła z Misty o pierwsze miejsce, a Brendon był już blisko. Ricardo pomimo dużych strat, zaczął je mozolnie odrabiać. Po 4 okrążeniach: 1. Kimmy 2. Misty 3. Brendon 4. Ricardo 5 okrążenie Ricardo szybko dogonił Brendon'a. Razem siedzieli na ogonie dziewczynom. '' '''Kimmy:' Nie pozwolę ci wygrać! Misty: Zaraz się przekonamy! Misty zaczęła wyprzedzać Kimmy. Ta, w ostatniej chwili uderzyła w samochód przeciwniczki, powodując jej wypadek. Misty poza torem. Z walki o pierwsze miejsce skorzystali chłopaki. Po 5 okrążeniach: 1. Ricardo 2. Brendon 3. Kimmy 6 okrążenie Kimmy rozpoczęła szaleńczą pogoń. Najpierw szybko wyprzedziła Brendon'a, a zaraz potem Ricardo. Ricardo: Nie tak szybko, kotku. :* Kimmy: Powiedział do mnie kotek. <3 Ricardo wyprzedził Kimmy. Ta jednak nie rezygnowała. Tymczasem Brendon zdecydował się na wyprzedzanie, gdy Ricardo zostawił po swojej lewej trochę miejsca. Jednak, kiedy Ricardo zorientował się, co planuje Brendon, szybko zajechał mu drogę, powodując jego wypadek. Brendon poza torem. Kimmy daleko z przodu. Teraz dopiero rozpocznie się wyścig. ^^ Po 6 okrążeniach: 1. Kimmy 2. Ricardo 7 okrążenie Ricardo szybko dogonił Kimmy. Ta jednak nie dała za wygraną i zajechała mu drogę. Chłopak z cudem utrzymał się na torze. Wykorzystał błąd Kimmy i przedostał się na pierwsze miejsce. Po 7 okrążeniach: 1. Ricardo 2. Kimmy Meta Chris wraz z Kunegundą i resztą zawodników czekał na uczestników wyścigu. Chris: Kto wykaże się sprytem i wygra nietykalność? Zza zakrętu wyłonił się samochód Ricardo. Kimmy była tuż za nim. Kimmy: Nie mogę pozwolić na to, by on wygrał! Przyspieszyła. Znalazła lukę, której nie pilnował Ricardo. Ricardo: Niemożliwe! Ricardo zaczął spychać Kimmy z toru, ale ta zwolniła, co doprowadziło do wypadnięcia z toru samochodu Ricardo. Kimmy: Juuhu! Brendon: Woww, Emma! UWAŻAJ! Na nieszczęście Kimmy, ktoś wylał na tor trochę oleju. Kimmy wpadła w poślizg i tak jak pozostali uczestnicy, nie dojechała do mety... Chris: Łohoho! Tego się nie spodziewałem! Kimmy: Cholera! Chris: Mamy remis! A to oznacza... Że nikt nie wygrał dzisiejszego wyzwania! Misty: Phi. Chris: Tak mi przykro, nikt nie wygrał nocy w hotelu. :P Wszyscy: Eeeeeeej! Chris: No nic, skorzysta na tym Kunegunda. :P Kunegunda: Łłiihihii! Przytul. :3 Chris: Puść! Kundzia puściła Chris'a. Chris: '''Ale nie martwcie się! Dzisiaj nikt nie odpadnie! '''Wszyscy: Taak! Chris: Możecie się rozejść. Kunegunda, idziemy! Zawodnicy poszli w swoją stronę, a Chris i Kunegunda w swoją. xD Pole namiotowe Pearl, Lucy, Kimmy, Brendon oraz Ricardo siedzieli przy ognisku. Ricardo: To twoja wina! Kimmy: Niee? Wreszcie udało mi się coś rozwalić. :D Pearl: Teraz grzałabym się w hotelu! Znaczy, Ricardo by się grzał. ^^ Brendon: Spokojnie, ziomki. Co powiecie na melo? ^^ Pearl: Yyy.. Nie? Jestem głodna! Ricardo: Spokojnie, Ricarduś zaraz ci coś przyniesie. Lucy: Mi też coś przynieś. <3 Ricardo: Yyyy.. ok. Brendon: Ziomal! Proponuję ryby! Ricardo: Nie umiem łowić? Brendon: Spoko, nauczę cię! Ricardo: '' Brendon jest nawet miły. Mam nadzieję, że to nie tylko pozory. '''Brendon: '' Muszę tu trochę namieszać, ten ziomal na pewno mi się przyda! '''Brendon: No to goł! Złapał dwie wędki i razem z Ricardo pognał nad staw. Dziewczyny zostały same. Pearl: Czy nie wydaje wam się, że trochę tu mroczno? Kimmy: Mroczno? ^^ Nastała krępująca cisza. Lucy: To ja... Chyba pójdę do chłopaków. Wstała i pobiegła nad staw. Pearl: Dobry pomysł. Pobiegła za Lucy. Kimmy: Ej! Zaczekajcie! Pobiegła za Pearl. xDD Tymczasem w namiocie JoJo i Misty. JoJo próbowała umalować trochę koleżankę. Oczywiście, jak to JoJo nie obyło się bez rushowego błyszczyku i kolorowego kutasona na czole. Misty wyglądała komicznie. Misty: Będę piękna, ot co! JoJo: 'Jasne. <3 ''Do namiotu dziewczyn weszli Austin i Junior. '''Junior: Sieeema. Austin: Możemy na chwilę? Spojrzał na Misty. Austin: Eeee, pięknie wyglądasz. :D Misty: Jasne, zapraszamy! Misty: '' Komplementy to coś, co bardzo lubię! '''Junior:' Mamy ajdija. Misty: Hę? Austin: Otóż, chcieliśmy zaproponować wam mały sojusz. ;3 JoJo: Ooo, sojusz. <3 Austin: '''Tylko nasza czwórka. '''Misty: No i Lucy. Austin: Taaa, zapomniałem. To co? Misty: '''Taa, myślę, że to dobry pomysł. A ty, JoJo, co o tym myślisz? '''JoJo: Sojusz z chłopcami. <3 Zatrzepotała rzęsami. Austin: Suuper! To my... Yyy.. Nie przeszkadzamy. xD I wyszli. '' '''Misty:' Frajerzy... Austin: '' Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na eliminację. Ten sojusz naprawdę nam się przyda. '''Misty: '' Czy mi się wydaje, czy tylko Pearl jest tutaj godną rywalką? Tymczasem JoJo skończyła czesać Misty. '''JoJo: Gotowe! ^^ Misty: Świetnie! Pokaż. <3 JoJo podała jej lusterko. Mina Misty mówiła wszystko. ^^ Misty: JOOOOOOOJOOOOO! JoJo: Hihi. ^^ KONIEC. <3 Odcinek był... Był genialny! <333 Był... Fajny. :3 Taki sobie. :] Bywały lepsze. :P Beznadziejny. :< Cieszysz się z eliminacji? Oczywiście! Najlepsza eliminacja w historii PTP! Nie... :< Jesteś zadowolony/zadowolona z powrotu Kimmy? Oczywiście! <3 Nieee, wolałbym/wolałabym powrót kogoś innego. -.- Jesteś zadowolony/zadowolona z debiutu Brendon'a? Oczywiście, wprowadzi odrobinę świeżości do programu! Nieee, wywal go w następnym odcinku. Kto jest twoim faworytem? :D Austin Brendon JoJo Junior Kimmy Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo A kto nie jest twoim faworytem? xD Austin Brendon JoJo Junior Kimmy Lucy Misty Pearl Ricardo Kategoria:Odcinki Przygody Totalnej Porażki